Prior Art
Communication network systems vary in scope and design as directed by the manufactures of the interfacing devices. Some network interface devices utilize shielded systems whereas others utilize an unshielded system. Several designs of interfacing devices are known in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,501,459 and 4,193,654 relate to shielded connectors for coupling two shielded cables of a shielded information network system. These connectors are hermaphroditic in nature, that is, two identical connectors are utilized for the connection, and each connector can accommodate four lines of information.
Connectors for unshielded network interfaces are also known, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,210,376; 4,221,458; 4,292,736 and 4,231,628 relate to network connectors or modular jacks, which are mountable to printed circuit boards, and are capable of accommodating between four and eight lines of communication. These connectors include stamped and formed contacts for receiving a mating plug.
Although not previously employed in local area networks, edge connectors for interconnecting printed circuit boards to multi-conductor cable are also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,318 shows an edge connector having stamped and formed contacts providing interconnection to circuit board traces on one end, while on the opposite end, providing a barrel-type insulation displacement device for terminating individual conductors.
There has not heretofore been a means, however, for modular interconnection of and local mounting of, the interconnection devices required to terminate two distinct local area networks, that is, a shielded system and an unshielded system.